Then there were five
by miami heat
Summary: god is getting impatient, so he sends out one of his elite bodyguards to lend a helping hand to Sanzo's party much to Kanzeon Bosatsu's delight R&R pls!


Summary: God is getting impatient and sends one of his elite bodyguards to lend a helping hand to Sanzo's party (SanzoXOC)

Heaven…..

"Goddess of Mercy, I called you here to check up on your nephew's mission. Is he progressing?" God began as soon Kanzeon Bosatsu entered his throne room.

"Well, they are now nearing Gyumao's forces; the journey to the west is long and treacherous. But I have faith in them" she replied confidently

"Well there is new information; one of my men has turned to the other side. I'm afraid that you're nephew will not fair against him. Will he manage with this new nuisance?" For the first time Kanzeon Bosatsu got worried, "Of course, he defeated Homura didn't he?" she replied but there was doubt in her tone.

"I know you're worried, that is why I'm planning to send one the elite forces to aid them" god replied softening his tone.

"They are my bodyguards, skilled assassins, fiercest killers, truly remarkable." god added

Then the chief of the elite forces came in greeting them "Master, mistress" bowing to them.

"Ah, Hiroshi good to see you, the goddess and I need one of your men to help her nephew to help stop Gyumao's resurrection" god said.

"My daughter is one of my best I have trained her since she was five." Hiroshi replied

"Your daughter!" god exclaimed appalled by the thought.

"Well, if he says she is the best. Then we may have to trust his instincts in this one" Kanzeon Bosatsu interjected

"Konzen, I have something for you a little excitement on your journey" she thought with a smile creeping on her face.

"Then I leave the rest to you. You and Hiroshi talk about this, I have other matters to attend to." God said and dismissed them

They went straight to the goddess' quarters

"So Hiroshi, what is your daughter's name?" Kanzeon Bosatsu asked

"Ayumi, she's 19 years old" Hiroshi replied

"Oh, I see as I remember correctly you have a son?" she inquired. Hiroshi's eyes filled with sorrow upon hearing this.

"If the goddess does not mind I would rather not talk about it." He replied turning his eyes away

"Excuse me for being nosy, back to the matter at hand." Turning away from subject

"I would like to talk to her, before setting out down to earth." She added

"Yes, goddess I will send her to you." He replied and then exited the room.

He went to see Ayumi who is practicing her sword handling skills in the field.

"Father" she greeted as soon as she saw him

"Ayumi the Goddess of Mercy wants to see you." He began

"Why?" "She is sending you down to earth to help her nephew" he replied. She didn't ask anymore their duty is to fulfill what is asked of them, no questions asked.

"Father, does this mean there's a chance I could see brother again?" she added with a hopeful look on her face.

"Maybe" her father replied giving a weak smile "For your sake Ayumi, I wish you and your brother would not come face to face" he thought.

Kanzeon Bosatsu was sitting on her desk thinking of all the excitement this situation will bring to his nephew, smiling at the thought a knock on her door interrupted her musings.

"Come in" she said

"Its Ayumi, mistress" then bowed down to the goddess

A beautiful teenage girl with brilliant blue eyes and creamy complexion was right in front of her. "This is going to be interesting" Kanzeon Bosatsu thought.

"I want you to watch over my nephew and his companions, meaning you will not reveal yourself to them. Follow them stealthily." She began

"My nephew doesn't like being helped. He's stubborn so he has to get used to you whether he likes it or not." She added

"Mistress, I hear they are strong and formidable. They have defeated masters Homura, Zeon and Shi-en they will detect me no matter what precautions I take." She asked anxious about this mission.

"Believe in yourself, I will take care of you he's my nephew he's not going to harm you." The goddess assured putting her hand on Ayumi's shoulders.

"Yes, mistress" she replied

"By the way these are the information you needed about the ones who you are going to watch over." Kanzeon Bosatsu said as she handed her a folder.

The next day…….

Earth ………..

Are we there yet?" asked Goku growing impatient by the minute asking the same question for the nth time. Thinking about all the meat buns he would eat on the next town.

"Yes, yes" Hakkai replied smilingly to the restless youth on the back of the jeep

"Stupid monkey, is there anything on your mind besides food?" Gojyo asked teasingly

"I'd rather have food on my mind all the time than have a perverted mind like you" Goku snapped back

"Why you little…." Gojyo replied then the two started bickering, annoying Sanzo who is sitting quietly

"Shut Up, you two or I'll kill you" Sanzo shouted and brought out his enormous paper fan hitting them on the head

As the four rolled on the woods, Ayumi watches close by the trees amused at the skit unfolding before her.

Hakkai stepped on the brakes immediately breaking up the commotion

"Oi, Hakkai what in the world are you doing?" Sanzo shouted irritated as he rubbed cheeks with the windshield

"We have company, it's rude not to welcome them" Hakkai replied smilingly referring to the truckload of demons blocking their way

"Finally, some entertainment" Gojyo exclaimed as he dismounted their jeep "Yeah, exercise" Goku added

Then a full blown confrontation was happening with Ayumi witnessing it all. One by one, demons were being exterminated

"Amazing" Ayumi thought to herself marveling at them, and then she found Sanzo reloading his Smith and Wesson finding that a demon is out to attack him from behind. She threw her super shuriken at the demon piercing its neck obliterating it immediately before it went near Sanzo. Sanzo noticed the shuriken on the ground as soon as the last demon was eliminated he looked around wondering where the shuriken came from.

"Oi, Sanzo you okay?" Goku inquired

"I'm fine' he replied still looking around. Ayumi hid well and let out a sigh of relief as soon as the party boarded the jeep and left.

It has been two weeks and Sanzo's suspicions have been aroused ever since he found that shuriken, he knows that somebody out there is looking out for them he's just waiting for the right time for that person to slip up and reveal himself to them.

"He's out there somewhere" he thought to himself as he let out a puff of smoke, he stood by the window of their room as he hears Goku and Gojyo have a snoring contest

"Still thinking about our guardian angel?" Hakkai said to him

"Don't worry at least somebody looks out for us" he added and smiled. Sanzo puffed out his last smoke and put out his cigarette

"Good night" he said to Hakkai and headed to bed "Good night" Hakkai replied and also went to sleep. Ayumi overheard the one sided conversation as she lay on her sleeping bag on the rooftop above the groups room, she smiled and went to sleep as well.

Then a few hours' later demons stealthily climbed the walls of the inn entered the veranda of their target (Sanzo), Ayumi sensed them and got up immediately. 6 demons came to attack four went already inside, two were on the lookout. "You picked the wrong time, I work well in the dark" she said to herself. She got behind the 2 and slit their necks without giving them time to scream "Two down, four to go" she told herself

The four demons one by one pulled out their knives getting ready to stab until Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo obliterated them immediately leaving one behind.

"You may kill my accomplices but one of you will still be dead tonight" the demon shouted as he readies himself to stab the unaware Goku

Without wasting anytime, a shuriken zinged through the 3 older men and pierced the demon right between his eyes.

Gojyo ran out immediately at the veranda and tackled a man in a ninja suit preventing him from making an immediate exit.

"Who are you?" Gojyo asked as he tugged Ayumi's collar, but she did not reply she just stared at Gojyo in the eye.

Annoyed Gojyo forcibly removed the shroud covering head and half of the ninja's face, revealing her long shiny black hair in a ponytail and red charka on her forehead.

"A goddess" he exclaimed and accidentally landed one of his palms to land on her chest, prompting her to slap Gojyo.

She blushed furiously as she scrambled to get to her feet "Who sent you?" Sanzo said to her in a annoyed tone. She couldn't reply all she could think of is that she blew her cover. "Answer me" Sanzo said again in an angrier tone.

"I did, hello Konzen" Kanzeon Bosatsu greeted as she approached the 3 men.

"What are you up to, old hag?" Sanzo asked

"Is that how you speak to your aunt? It is not my doing its Kami-sama's doing and I just thought it would be a great idea?" the goddess replied annoying Sanzo even more.

"From now on, she will be your new companion. She'll watch your back that is her duty" she added this angered Sanzo even more knowing that he cannot do anything about this.

"Ayumi," the goddess called out as Ayumi approached she handed her a roll out bag and a bow with arrows as Ayumi checked its contents

"This is from your father he says you will need it" she added. In the bag were 2 handguns, a bladed boomerang and more shurikens.

"I also placed other things you will need on your other bag on the roof top" Kanzeon Bosatsu said to her

"Thank you mistress" she replied "Remember Konzen she is with you guys now." The goddess reminded and disappeared before them

"Che" he grumbled.

"I don't need a servant" Sanzo said coolly at Ayumi

"My duty is to protect you Master" Ayumi replied

"Don't call me master" he barked back

"Welcome Ayumi" Hakkai said smiling at her and Sanzo who just scowled back.

"Hey cutie, want to sleep next to me?" Gojyo teased giving her a perverted smile "No thanks" she replied and elbowed Gojyo in the stomach

"Whatever you say sweetie" he replied as he winced in pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki, the only thing I own is Ayumi, Hiroshi and Akio so feel free to borrow these characters.

Note: First Saiyuki fic, so be gentle okay?? Sorry I don't go for that whole gay storyline so don't flame me for letting the Saiyuki boys be hot blooded males.

I'm open to suggestions, so I could develop the story more just do it in constructive manner Thanks!!!


End file.
